


Dogasaur

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: While searching for his first figure, Tendou discovers a piece of clothing he hasn’t seen in years!





	Dogasaur

“I’m going to be very honest with you Satori, but I cannot believe how clean your closet is.” Kawanishi said, looking into Tendou’s closet. “Your closet back at school is a disaster.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tendou laughed, looking over his shoulder. “My mom keeps it tidy while I’m away at school. And likes to know I have a floor somewhere underneath my typical mess.”

“Oh so even at home a tornado hit your room. Wonderful.” The middle blocker responded while sitting down on his boyfriend’s bed.

“Oi! My dorm isn’t THAT bad!”

“Semi-san yelled at you, because your room was a mess after he tripped over your volleyball bag. And Shirabu said he refuses to step into your dorm until he can see a proper room and not a dumpsite.”

“Well, maybe SemiSemi should have been looking where he was walking. And Kenjirou is a neatfreak, he says that about all of our dorms. Even about our locker room.” Tendou shrugged, looking further into his closet. Trying to find one of his very first figurines that meant a whole lot to him. 

“Most of our rooms are clean, Satori.”

“Have you seen Hayato’s room?” The redhead asked as he turned back around to his boyfriend. The ginger didn’t say a word and Tendou laughed.

“So what’s so special about this figure again?” Kawanishi curiously asked.

“This was one of my very first figurines I ever got! My parents took me to Tokyo for my sixth birthday and we went to Akihabara for the day. We went into this place that had tons of claw machines and I won my very first figurine that day! And all by myself and I’ve treasured it every since that day!” Tendou explained, going a little bit further into his closet. 

“It was a mecha figurine and my dad picked up the first couple of volumes of the manga for me. And my mom found the complete series at a second-hand store and bought it. So after we got home, I started to watch it because I wanted to know what this whole series was about and what this super cool looking mecha could do!”

“Did you liked the series?”

“Eh, it was okay. I wasn’t too impressed and neither were my parents. But I kept it anyway because it was one of the first big prizes I won out of the claw machines.” Tendou answered. “Where the hell is this figurine? I could have sworn I put it in here before I left for school.” 

“Maybe your parents have it?” Kawanishi asked, looking around his boyfriend’s childhood room. 

So many posters of anime were plastered on the walls, lots of shelves with manga and figurines on them around the room. It looked a lot like his dorm back at school, just not with as much stuff in it. He had a shelf in his dorm with the current series he was reading (one was about a group of villains and the other might be about a sport, he couldn’t remember). Actually, he had a lot of stuff on that shelf from Shonen Jump to DVDs to small figurines; so much that the team had come together and bought him a bigger shelf. 

“Nah, they wouldn’t have it. They have their own stuff in their rooms- hey, would you look at this!” Tendou started to explain, but stopped when he saw something.

“Did you find the figurine?” Kawanishi asked as he watched his boyfriend come out of the closet with something in his hands. 

“Nope! This!” He held up what looked to be a small onesie of...something? Kawanishi couldn’t figure out what it looked like, but by the expression on his boyfriend’s face, it seemed to be something important to him.

“This is a onesie my grandma made me when I was like three! Oh man, I haven’t seen this in years!” Tendou exclaimed, holding up the piece of clothing. 

It was a teal onesie with a yellow belly and three pink buttons, yellow horns that started at the top of the hood and towards the end of the tail. Floppy black ears on each side of the head. It did have some age to it as the colors didn’t seem as bright. Then again, it was over fifteen-years-old.

“What is it?” Kawanishi asked, still trying to figure out what it is.

“It’s a dinosaur with dog ears.” Tendou laughed.

“...Oh I see it now.” It took a minute, but the ginger finally saw the dinosaur and dog ears. The more he looked at it, the more that sounded like his boyfriend. He had heard that he was very creative from an early start.

“Man I have a tone of memories while wearing this! I’ve got to show Mom!” Tendou exclaimed as he went to his door and poked his head into the hallway. “MOM! COME LOOK WHAT I FOUND!”

“I’LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!” Tendou’s Mother yelled from downstairs. She came up a moment later, tying her red hair into a messy bun. “Oh good, a mecha hasn’t come into your room and destroyed it.” She smiled.

“Mom, look what I found!” Tendou exclaimed, holding up the onesie. His Mother gasped as her face lite up with pure joy. She took the old onesie and turned it around, getting a good look at it.

“Oh my goodness! I haven’t seen this in years! I didn’t know we still had this.” She smiled fondly while looking at her son. But her attention turned to Kawanishi. “Taichi-kun, this was one of Satori’s FAVORITE pieces of clothing to wear when he was a wee lad.”

“Was it now?” 

“Oh, was it ever!” She laughed, patting her son’s cheek. “He wore it so much, he slept in it and went to school in it. He loved it that much.”

“Yeah, my grandma made it for when I was...three?” Tendou explained, but turned to his Mother at the end. His Mother nodded.

“Mmmhmm! She made it for his third birthday. How this dogasaur came to life was by a drawing he drew for her.” Mama Tendou explained with a nod. “Satori wore it until he began to grow out of it.”

“That was such a tragic day.” Tendou sigh, whipping away a fake tear. “And then I attached myself to something else and forgot about this.”

“I’ll have to show this to Grandma when she comes over to for dinner. Oh she’ll get a kick out of this!” Mama Tendou smiled, putting the onesie over her arm and headed out of the room to head back downstairs. Kawanishi walked over to his boyfriend and leaned against him.

“So that was your favorite onesie?” Tendou nodded. “Do you have pictures?”

“Taichi, my love, of course we do.”

“Can I see them?”

“Of course! To the living room!” Tendou exclaimed, pointing towards the direction they headed to. Well, so much for the mecha figurine. Oh well. That would have to wait another day. 

Or maybe not, if someone would check under bed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TENDOU WEEK °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° This is one of three pieces to come this week!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
